


Эфир

by Lalayt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: События основаны на сюжете фильма «Тор-2: Царство тьмы». Эфир вселяется не в Джейн, а в Баки.Текст написан за ФБ-2014 для команды First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	Эфир

Стив так и не понял, как это вышло. У этого проклятого куба они стояли вдвоем – Баки, как всегда, чуть позади, прикрывая его спину, он сам ближе – и все должно было случиться не так, как случилось. Это он, Стив, заглянул внутрь. Это он побеспокоил странную темно-красную субстанцию. Это в его тело она должна была вселиться. А пострадал почему-то Баки. Стив пытался все остановить, но хватать это вещество было бесполезно – как вода оно утекало сквозь пальцы. А потом Баки закричал, и единственное, что успел сделать Стив, – это подхватить его, не дать свалиться с края платформы и удерживать, пока сильное тело билось в судорогах.

– Старк, вытаскивай нас, – рявкнул он в коммуникатор, и Тони подчинился даже без своего привычного зубоскальства.  
– Что с ним такое?

Стив взволнованно метался у дверей палаты, в которой никак не приходил в себя Баки. Наташа осторожно ухватила его за руку и усадила на диван, впрочем, Стив тут же попытался вскочить.

– Сиди, – приказала Романова. – Лучше расскажи, что у вас там произошло.  
– Да откуда мне знать? – вздохнул Стив и вцепился себе в волосы. – Какое-то странное вещество, темно-красное, вселилось в Баки, и я ничего не смог сделать. Я не понимаю, не понимаю, почему оно выбрало именно его!  
– Потому что сыворотка в твоем организме сильнее, чем в теле твоего друга.

Услышав голос Тора, Стив перестал терзать свои волосы и выпрямился.

– Ты что-то знаешь об этом? – удивленно сказал он, и тот угрюмо кивнул.  
– Много веков назад темный эльф Малекит… – начал было он, но тут же был остановлен нетерпеливым взмахом руки.  
– К черту историю, – почти прорычал Стив, вскакивая на ноги. – Ты можешь вытащить эту дрянь из тела Баки?  
– Даже отдаленно не представляю как, – мгновенно признался Тор и вздохнул. – Малекит, что носил Эфир в себе, давно покинул пределы нашей галактики, а больше никого не осталось. Можно, конечно, покопаться в библиотеке Асгарда. Я постараюсь добыть тебе пропуск, Капитан.

Стив обрадованно закивал.

– Через месяц, – виновато улыбаясь, добавил Тор. – Ибо Всеотец…  
– Опять спит? – безнадежно спросил Стив, и Тор развел руками.  
– Но, наверное, ты знаком с кем-нибудь, кто может что-то знать, – подала голос Романова.  
– О чем ты, воительница? – удивился Тор.  
– О ком, – поправила его Наташа.

Мгновение Тор хлопал глазами, а потом напрягся, и лицо его окаменело.

– Никогда, – пророкотал он. – Этого не будет никогда.

Стив непонимающе переводил взгляд с Наташи на Тора, а потом вдруг догадался.

– Помоги мне, – умоляюще попросил он, хватая Тора за рукав. – Прошу тебя. Если есть возможность помочь Баки, и Локи знает о ней…  
– Локи никогда не выйдет из подземелий Асгарда, – отрезал Тор.  
– Так и не надо, – Стив решил бороться до конца. – Я сам к нему приду. Если позволишь.

Тор так пристально уставился ему в глаза, будто пытался заглянуть в душу, но Стиву нечего было скрывать, и он не отводил взгляда.

– Хорошо, – спустя несколько долгих мгновений кивнул Тор. – Но я предупреждаю тебя, друг, Локи может потребовать за свою помощь плату.  
– Я клянусь, что не стану обещать ему свободу, – пообещал Стив.  
– Почему-то мне кажется, что твоя плата будет состоять не в этом, – грустно усмехнулся Тор.

Стив недоуменно нахмурился, но тут же выбросил все опасения из головы. Главное – помочь Баки, а плата… С ней он как-нибудь разберется. Тем более, что, быть может, все еще и обойдется.

«Не обойдется», – с тоской понял он, лишь взглянув в глаза Локи.

– Капитан Америка, – насмешливо наклонил голову тот. – Что привело вас в мои прекрасные чертоги?

Стараясь сохранять спокойствие, Стив обвел глазами камеру, в которой содержался поверженный бог: книги, изящная мебель, посуда на небольшом столике – не так уж и плохо.

Но не в том случае, если здесь тебе предстоит провести вечность.

Стив посмотрел на Локи, увидел, что тот зло ухмыляется, и сразу припомнил разрушенный Нью-Йорк.

– Ты заслужил это, – сухо сказал он.  
– Несомненно, – отозвался Локи и, язвительно улыбнувшись, добавил: – Как и твой друг заслужил то, что с ним произошло.  
– Баки ни в чем не виноват.

В горле Стива вдруг стало так сухо, словно он неделю шел по пустыне не в силах отыскать даже каплю воды.

– Никто ни в чем не виноват, – почти пропел Локи и сделал шаг назад. – Тогда для чего же ты пришел сюда, Стив Роджерс? Ведь невиновность обычно подтверждается жизнью, не так ли? Ну так подожди немного. Уверен, твоему другу – если он и вправду так невинен, как ты говоришь, – повезет.  
– Тело Баки не справится, – стараясь говорить спокойно, ответил Стив. – Доктор Беннер провел массу тестов, и все они показали, что еще максимум месяц – и Эфир поглотит Баки, его разум и тело.  
– И превратит во что-то новое? – жадно спросил Локи.  
– Скорее, просто уничтожит, – покачал головой Стив. – И что будет тогда, никто не предскажет.  
– Ну, тогда твой друг умрет, – пожал плечами Локи, пристально вгляделся в лицо Роджерса и довольно рассмеялся. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что тогда тебе будет уже неважно, что станется с остальным миром.  
– Никто не скажет, что я пренебрегаю своими обязанностями перед миром, – тяжело сказал Стив.  
– О, конечно же, нет, – закивал Локи и тонкая, змеиная улыбка проскользнула по его губам. – Но обязательства перед другом важнее, иначе ты бы не пришел ко мне.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы начать возражать, но сказать было нечего, поэтому он снова спросил:

– Ты поможешь Баки?  
– Помочь тому, кого я даже не видел? – Локи прошелся по камере, заложив руки за спину. – Дай-ка подумать, наверное, все-таки…

Он умолк, резко развернулся на каблуках и снова уставился на Стива. Тот чувствовал себя так, словно ему в глаза смотрит, пытаясь загипнотизировать, огромная змея. В голове плыло, вспоминались какие-то обрывки прошлой, еще довоенной жизни, задорная улыбка Баки, почему-то двойные свидания, то, как обидно было.

– Да, – вдруг услышал Стив и встрепенулся.  
– Что?  
– Да, Капитан, – чуть устало сказал Локи. – Я помогу тебе.  
– Баки, – поправил Стив.  
– Твоему Баки, – согласился Локи.  
– Что нужно сделать? – не желая тянуть, спросил Стив.  
– То есть цена тебя не волнует? – насмешливо приподнял брови Локи.  
– Она неважна, – покачал головой Стив и сглотнул. – Я должен ему. Так чего ты хочешь?  
– Мою свободу, – оскалился Локи и рассмеялся, когда Стив помрачнел. – Да знаю я, знаю, мой милый братец вынудил тебя не обещать мне свободу. Но в данный момент она не так актуальна.  
– Что же ты хочешь?  
– Посмотреть, – прошипел Локи, подавшись к стеклу. – Одно малюсенькое заклинание, Капитан Америка, и я смогу наблюдать за всем происходящим в Мидгарде.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– О, ты бы только знал, насколько тут скучно.  
– Одно заклинание, наложенное на меня, и ты скажешь, как помочь Баки? – уточнил Стив. – И больше ничего?  
– Именно так, – кивнул Локи.

Стив несколько минут смотрел на него, на тонкие, чуть презрительно изогнувшиеся губы и знал, что Локи, как и он сам, прекрасно понимает, что не будет сказано вслух – он, Стив Роджерс, согласился абсолютно на все в тот момент, когда перешагнул порог темницы Асгарда. Хотя нет, даже еще раньше – когда попросил Тора пустить его сюда. И теперь неважно, сколько он будет молчать, делая вид, что принимает решение. Ведь на самом деле он сделал бы все, даже помог бы Локи освободиться, только бы тот изгнал Эфир из тела Баки.

Но формально согласие должно быть озвучено, а значит…

– Я согласен, – уверенно кивнул Стив. – Но я хочу, чтобы твое присутствие почти не ощущалось.  
– Торгуешься? – прищурился Локи. – Мне это нравится. Даю слово, моего присутствия ты не заметишь. Впрочем, тебе все равно будет не до того.  
– Так что я должен сделать? – спросил Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
– Для начала надо забрать твоего друга домой, – прислушавшись к чему-то, сказал Локи. – Все эти опыты могут нарушить стабильность Эфира и разрушить тело раньше времени. Дай своему другу возможность расслабиться и успокоиться, а потом… А потом одну жидкость в его теле надо будет заменить другой.  
– Что?

Стив непонимающе захлопал глазами, и Локи тоненько захихикал.

– А ты скажи об этом своему другу, думаю, он сразу догадается, о чем идет речь.  
– Я понял, – изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть, ответил Стив. – Ты уверен, что это должно помочь?  
– Заместительная терапия, – ухмыляясь, пояснил Локи. – К тому же человеческие тела имеют особенность выделять гормон удовольствия, и ваши, усовершенствованные, вырабатывают его куда в больших количествах, нежели обычные. Сделай своего друга удовлетворенным и счастливым – и Эфир уйдет. Ему, по его сути, противно все, что не служит разрушению. А значит, в этом ваш шанс.  
– Шанс, – задумчиво проговорил Стив, кивнул и медленно пошел по коридору к выходу.  
– Капитан, – окликнул его Локи.  
– Ах да, заклинание, – усмехнулся Роджерс, оборачиваясь.  
– Все уже сделано, – покачал головой Локи. – А вам я бы советовал поторопиться. У вашего... друга не так много времени.

Стив, помедлив, кивнул и вышел. Тор ждал его снаружи и, быстро оглядев Стива с ног до головы, покачал головой.

– Чувствую на тебе тленную магию Локи, – прогудел он.  
– Так было нужно, – вздохнул Стив, и Тор не стал ничего говорить, только снова покачал головой.

Всегда почти навязчиво гостеприимный, Тор не стал предлагать ему остаться, а быстро приказал Хеймдалю открыть Бифрост и переправить Стива в Мидгард, похлопал на прощание по плечу и отправился обратно.

Стив уже давно не видел Баки настолько больным. Друг лежал на кровати, свернувшись клубком и обхватив себя руками, а вокруг него вилась алая дымка. Стив моргнул, не понимая, кажется это ему или нет, и дымка пропала.

– Баки, – он осторожно присел рядом и, помедлив, коснулся плеча друга. Тот не открыл глаз, только сильнее сжался. Теперь Стив заметил, что его бьет мелкая дрожь. – Тебе холодно?

Ответа он не ждал, но Баки облизнул сухие губы и чуть мотнул головой.

– Тебя трясет, – нейтрально заметил Стив.  
– Мне кажется, что если я расслаблюсь, если усну, то это… оно…

Баки не договорил, снова мотнул головой и, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Стива. Ему было трудно сфокусироваться, взгляд плыл, а глаза были мутными, точно от боли или возбуждения. Впрочем, вряд ли от второго, хотя это было бы вполне на руку.  
Стив отбросил ненужную мысль, погладил Баки по плечу, по спине, стараясь расслабить.

– Высвободить самостоятельно эту силу ты не сможешь, – заговорил он. – Локи сказал, что… что…

Стив вдруг осознал, что именно должен сказать другу. То есть это он понимал уже давно – сначала подсознательно, а потом получил подтверждение от Локи, но только сейчас до него окончательно дошло, что если не принять меры, скоро Баки не станет.

– Что я умру? – за него закончил Баки, криво ухмыляясь.  
– И, скорее всего, прихватишь с собой неплохой кусок этого города, – в тон ему закончил Стив.

Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и его самого начнет трясти. Такого он себе позволить не мог и только старательно улыбался. Баки внимательно поглядел на него, с трудом сел, протянул руку и слабо похлопал Стива по плечу.

– Постарайся не нервничать, Стиви. Это вредно.

Роджерс мгновение удивленно смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся и потер лицо ладонями.

– Вредно, – он чувствовал, что еще немного и сорвется в истерику. – Вредно. Это тебе вредно тут лежать. Давай-ка вставай.

Баки измученно усмехнулся.

– Думаешь, на улице я произведу меньшие разрушения? Хотя да, Старк точно не оценит, если вместо его Башни вдруг найдет развалины.  
– Придурок, – беззлобно покачал головой Стив. – Ты собираешься целый день проваляться в постели? Я вот, например, есть хочу.

Баки задумался и неуверенно кивнул.

– Я тоже.  
– Тогда идем где-нибудь перекусим.

Стив решительно поднялся на ноги и протянул Баки руку.

– Только не в Башне Старка, – предупредил тот, вставая. – Я не уверен, что выдержу его шуточки. Точнее не я, а эта… – он оглядел себя, – хрень.  
– Поедим где-нибудь в парке, – согласился Стив. – Куртку возьми, там прохладно.

Баки кивнул, повернулся и наклонился за брошенной на пол курткой. Стив сразу же отвернулся. Смириться с тем, что он должен сделать с другом, было почти невозможно. Даже если бы Стив когда-то испытывал тягу к мужчинам, он вряд ли бы сумел сказать об этом Баки. Ведь это… это Баки! Дамский угодник, не пропускающий ни одной юбки. Даже теперь, несмотря на все случившееся, стоило ему улыбнуться, как женщины сдавались, и металлическая рука, казалось, лишь придавала Баки шарма в их глазах. А теперь Стив должен будет сказать – чтобы спастись самому и спасти мир, ему нужно будет отдаться своему лучшему другу. Не надо быть гением, и так понятно, как Баки к этому отнесется – с отвращением.

«Но ведь это необходимо, – сам себе сказал Стив. – Я же…»

В этот момент Баки похлопал его по плечу, и Стив, натянув на лицо улыбку, повернулся.

– Идем?  
– Идем.

Баки отозвался словно бы неохотно, внимательно посмотрел Стиву в глаза, и тот отчаянно понадеялся, что по его лицу ничего не видно. Вдаваться в объяснения сейчас не было никакого желания, тем более, он еще не успел ничего обдумать.

– Я хочу покататься на колесе обозрения.  
– Как скажешь, – чуть удивленно отозвался Стив.  
– И большой хот-дог, – тут же потребовал Баки. – И колу.

Стив, улыбаясь, закивал.

В парке было многолюдно и очень шумно, но Баки успокоился и повеселел, а Стив порадовался, что они сюда пришли. Баки с аппетитом съел огромный хот-дог, облизал пальцы и довольно вздохнул. Он выглядел почти нормально, и алая дымка, так напугавшая Стива, больше не была видна. Среди толпы и сам Роджерс стал чувствовать себя увереннее и почти перестал думать о том, что должен сделать. Наверное, именно поэтому все так и вышло.

Колесо поднялось уже почти до самого верха, когда Баки, хихикнув, вдруг ткнул Стива в бок и кивнул в сторону. Стив послушно посмотрел. Наверное, парочка специально решила забраться повыше, чтобы им не мешали, и теперь два совсем молоденьких парня самозабвенно целовались, тиская друг друга. Стив мгновение наблюдал за ними, а потом ухватил Баки за воротник и притянул к себе. Что на него нашло, он не сумел бы объяснить, но почему бы и нет, черт подери.

Целовать Баки оказалось приятно. Губы у него были мягкие, теплые, они послушно раскрылись (скорее всего, от удивления) под напором Стива, и тот, коротко застонав, углубил поцелуй. Он не сомневался, что целуется просто ужасно, что стоит ему только отстраниться – и Баки заедет ему в глаз, что… Мысли исчезли, стоило лишь ему ощутить робкое ответное касание языка. От изумления Стив снова застонал и еще крепче прижал к себе Баки. А тот, перехватив инициативу, принялся вылизывать его рот. Он действовал уверенно и неторопливо, и Стиву стало так хорошо, что он готов был делать это вечно.  
Но им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть, и Стив, смущаясь, тут же опустил глаза. Ему показалось, что Баки хочет что-то сказать, но кабинка уже спустилась вниз.

Они шагали по аллее не глядя друг на друга, не обращая внимания на остальных людей. Примерно через тридцать восемь шагов Стив заговорил. Он не смотрел на Баки и рассказывал обо всем: о Малеките, о Локи, о том, каким образом можно попытаться (только попытаться) от этого проклятия избавиться. Закончив, он умолк.

– То есть так ты пытаешься меня спасти, – спустя несколько долгих мгновений сказал Баки. Стив шумно сглотнул и кивнул, все еще не глядя на него. – И для этого надо пойти еще дальше, мы должны…

Баки замялся, но Стиву лишние слова были не нужны, он и так чувствовал, как полыхает лицо.

– Я согласен, – вдруг услышал он.  
– Что?

От удивления Стив даже остановился. Он смотрел на плотно сжавшего губы друга и не верил своим ушам.

– Я согласен, – повторил Баки, краснея. – Думаешь, мне хочется умирать? Думаешь…

Он закусил губу, прерывая сам себя. Стив неуверенно кивнул.

– Тогда…  
– Да, не стоит откладывать, – решительно сказал Баки и первым направился к выходу из парка.

До дома они добрались в гробовом молчании: Стив просто молчал, не зная, что сказать. Баки молчал, потому что, скорее всего, просто не желал с ним разговаривать. Так решил Стив. А когда Барнс отшатнулся от него в лифте, то совершенно уверился в своей правоте.  
Не сговариваясь, оба зашли в комнаты Роджерса. Стив принялся запирать двери, а когда обернулся, Баки рядом уже не было, а в душе бежала вода.

– Твоя очередь.

Баки старательно не смотрел на него, выйдя из душа в одном полотенце. Стив кивнул, хотел что-то сказать, но не стал. Не было смысла. Дело должно быть сделано, даже если это до основания разрушит их с Баки дружбу.

«Конечно, разрушит, – думал Стив, подставляя лицо теплым струям воды. – Я собираюсь переспать с лучшим другом и надеюсь, что все останется по-прежнему, но так быть не может. Даже наш поцелуй уже все изменил».

При воспоминании о губах Баки, о его ловком, опытном языке, член Стива дернулся и начал вставать. Это было неправильно, нехорошо. Но что вообще во всей этой безумной ситуации было хорошо?

«То, что у тебя встает».

Мысль была явно чужой, и Стив, прикусив губу, вспомнил, как Локи собирался наблюдать за всем происходящим его глазами.

«Ну-ну, не стоит так переживать, капитан Роджерс, – мягким ядом разлился в его мозгу голос Локи. – Вы же хотите помочь другу? Значит, должны сосредоточиться на этой задаче. И какая разница, будут у вас при этом наблюдатели или нет».

Стив слабо кивнул и закрутил кран.

– Баки… я…

Баки стоял у окна и никак не отреагировал на появление Стива. Тот потоптался на месте, не зная, как поступить, а потом приблизился к другу и осторожно положил ладонь между его лопаток. Баки вздрогнул, напрягся, но не обернулся. Стив медленно провел рукой до поясницы, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал Барнса в плечо и отстранился.

– Если ты против…  
– Как я могу быть против, – услышал он в ответ. – Я хочу жить и хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.

Баки то ли вздохнул, то ли всхлипнул – и обернулся. Стив почти боялся увидеть, что друг плачет, но глаза Баки были сухими, только лихорадочно блестели, отсвечивая алым огнем. Он сам, не дожидаясь, пока Стив решится, потянулся к его губам.

И Стив ответил.

Неловкость привыкающих друг к другу тел почти мгновенно исчезла, и это было правильно. Стив целовал Баки в ответ и наслаждался его мягкими губами, горячим, почти обжигающим телом, прижимающимся к его собственному, умелыми руками. Баки отбросил всякий стыд и ласкал его откровенно, несдержанно, так что Стив на миг задумался, кто кого здесь, собственно, собирается трахать, а потом все мысли исчезли.

Удовольствие приливало словно бы волнами, и тогда сознание затуманивалось. Стив мог воспринимать все происходящее лишь урывками: вот он крепко, до алых следов целует шею Баки, а тот стонет, выгибаясь в его руках; вот он разворачивает Баки лицом в подушку, совершенно не понимая, когда они успели добраться до кровати, и видит каждый мелкий шрам на сильной спине. Стив тут же задается целью вылизать их все и доводит Баки до криков. Тот, кажется, больше не может сдерживаться, то и дело старается потереться о кровать, но Стив не дает, удерживая его бедра.

Баки кончил в первый раз, когда Стив толкнулся языком между его ягодиц. Было странно и удивительно – чувствовать, как конвульсивно сокращаются сильные мышцы. Роджерсу понравилось. Он продолжал работать языком и довольно слушал сдавленные всхлипывания, чувствовал, как Баки сильнее выставляет задницу, как дрожит, не в силах справиться с собственным телом. Чужое удовольствие чувствовалось как свое, и хотелось усилить его – еще, больше, поэтому Стив стиснул крепкие ягодицы, раздвинул их в стороны и опять принялся вылизывать мягкую кожу, то и дело глубоко проникая внутрь, наполняя растягиваемое отверстие слюной. Ее понадобится много, потому что сдерживаться Роджерс не собирался, а о смазке они, конечно же, не подумали.

Он ласкал Баки еще несколько минут, прежде чем услышал длинный, протяжный стон. Просунув руку Барнсу под живот, Стив с удовлетворением понял, что тот снова возбужден. Да он и сам был, кажется, уже на пределе. Еще один стон, еще одно движение бедер – ах, как отчаянно Баки пытался насадиться глубже на его язык, – и он сам кончит. Но рано.  
Сквозь туман, застилающий сознание, Стив помнил, что надо изгнать из тела Баки Эфир, но почему-то в данный момент это казалось совершенным пустяком. Куда важнее было снова заставить Баки стонать, кричать и извиваться, требуя еще. А еще важно было как можно скорее оказаться внутри горячего тела, потому что, черт побери, Стив уже не мог сдерживаться.

Он толкнулся внутрь сильно и сразу вошел на всю длину, до конца заполняя Баки собой. Было жарко, туго, почти невыносимо и так отчаянно хорошо, что Стиву пришлось до боли закусить губу, чтобы сдержаться и не спустить сразу. Рано, он еще не получил все, что хотел. И Баки тоже.

В противовес отчаянным ласкам, которыми он награждал Баки до этого, в его теле Стив двигался медленно, неторопливо. Баки почти скулил, крутил бедрами, пытаясь заставить его ускориться, но Роджерс не поддавался. Он выходил почти полностью, оставляя внутри только головку, с силой толкался внутрь, и Баки стонал, выгибался под ним и принимал. Стив целовал его спину, кусал лопатки, а потом вышел, вырвав у Барнса недовольный вскрик, рывком перевернул его, заставил широко развести ноги и снова вломился в его тело, любуясь, как Баки кусает губы, как распахивает рот в беззвучном крике.

«Такой покорный, такой твой, помоги мне – и так будет всегда, – прорвался сквозь туман удовольствия голос Локи. 

Стив замотал головой, прогоняя его, и ускорился. Баки стонал все громче, царапал короткими ногтями его плечи и был так красив, что Стив больше не мог этого выносить.

«Я сделаю его твоим», – снова услышал он.  
«Как сделал своим Клинта?» – зло подумал Стив и крепко поцеловал Баки. 

Тот со стоном приник к его губам, обхватил руками и ногами так крепко, что было не освободиться. Да Стив и не пытался.

«Ты потеряешь его, если не согласишься», – снова попытался Локи.  
«Я знаю, – мысленно отозвался Стив. – Знаю».

Осознание было мучительным, и даже удовольствие, что становилось все сильнее, скручиваясь тугим узлом внизу живота, не давало позабыть об этой боли. Стив знал, что это конец, что больше не будет ничего, что он никогда не увидит такого Баки – какой же он красивый, как дышит, как стонет, как жмурится, подаваясь на каждый толчок, – но и друга у него тоже больше не будет .

К счастью, оргазм накрыл Стива раньше отчаяния. Он перестал слышать голос Локи, полностью утонув в удовольствии, словно в мягком облаке. Стив позволил себе понежиться, а когда приоткрыл глаза, слегка придя в себя, понял, что так и не вышел из Баки, попробовал было скатиться с него, но друг не дал, крепче обхватив руками.

– Лежи, – сказал он негромко и облизал губы.

Если бы Стив не был настолько измотан, он бы немедленно начал возбуждаться снова, а так член только слегка дернулся внутри растянутого тела. Баки улыбнулся.

– Тебе не тяжело? – негромко спросил Стив и – будь что будет – потерся носом о его щеку.

Баки помотал головой. Стив еще мгновение позволил себе подождать, а потом все же скатился на бок. Баки, краснея, сдвинул ноги, и Стив залюбовался: румянцем на щеках, растрепанными волосами, искусанными влажными губами. Такого Баки хотелось ласкать, целовать, гладить и брать – нежно, медленно и отчаянно сильно. Стив хотел его себе навсегда. Но знал, что тот теперь не будет ему даже другом, и он его понимал, ведь то, что Стив сделал...

Баки вдруг захрипел и согнулся, прижимая руки к животу. Стив испуганно дернулся к нему, схватил было за плечи и тут же, выругавшись, отдернул руки, ощутив невыносимый жар. Баки горел. Кожа его налилась краснотой, проступавшей изнутри, начала светиться, а потом он закричал. Стив, не зная что делать, замер. На помощь звать было бесполезно, это он понимал, а потому дернулся вперед и, преодолевая волны обжигающего жара, крепко прижал к себе Баки.

Кажется, он что-то шептал ему, гладил по взмокшим волосам, целовал растрескавшиеся от жара губы. А Баки выгибался в его объятиях и так сильно цеплялся металлической рукой в руку Стива, что, кажется, треснула кость, но это была мелочь, на которую Роджерс просто не обратил внимания.

Когда алый туман начал покидать тело Баки, тот уже не мог кричать и только стонал, не в силах справиться с болью. Стив укачивал его как ребенка, и чувствовал, что еще немного, и он просто не выдержит, уничтожит весь этот гребаный мир, только чтобы его друг больше не страдал.

«Друг?» – пробился за завесу боли язвительный голос Локи.  
«Любовник, друг – неважно. Он будет мне тем, кем захочет», – зло отозвался Стив и снова поцеловал Баки.  
«А если никем?», – жадно спросил Локи.  
«То, значит, будет так», – отозвался Стив.

В этот миг тело Баки выгнулось в его руках так сильно, что, казалось, он вот-вот сломает себе спину, потом он коротко застонал и обмяк. Алое свечение, исходившее от него, исчезло.

– Баки?

Стив осторожно провел ладонью по лицу друга и с облегчением увидел, что его ресницы чуть дрогнули. Потом Баки вздохнул и открыл глаза. Выглядел он ужасно: ввалившиеся щеки, прокушенные, в запекшейся крови губы – но он был жив, он дышал.

– Я сломал тебе руку, – проговорил он почти неслышно.  
– Ерунда, – помотал головой Стив, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
– Эфир?  
– Не знаю, да мне и плевать. Он оставил тебя, и это главное.  
– Но он может…

«Не может, – проговорил Локи в голове Стива. – Барнс – модифицированный солдат, поэтому его тело выдержало, да и то с трудом. Больше ни один человек в вашем мире на такое не способен. Правда, это не значит, что Эфир не попытается. Так что ждите сообщений о нескольких разорванных телах».

«Поймать…»  
«Без куба никак. Да и вообще, я почти уверен, что Эфир уже далеко. Летит по просторам галактики, пытаясь отыскать нового подходящего носителя».  
«Ты скажешь об этом Тору?», – вяло поинтересовался Стив. 

На самом деле его куда больше интересовало состояние Баки, безвольно лежащего у него в руках.

«А зачем? Чтобы он обвинил меня…»  
«Да неужели ты не видишь, что он только спит и видит, как найти повод, чтобы облегчить твою участь!»

Локи молчал так долго, что Стив подумал, будто тот окончательно его оставил. Он успел уложить Баки, обтереть его прохладной водой и напоить, когда вдруг услышал:

«Возможно, ты и прав, Капитан».

Стив только кивнул, печально глядя на Баки.

«Поцелуй его».

– Что?

«Еще скажи, что тебе не хочется. Целуй».

Сам не зная почему, Стив послушно наклонился и коснулся губами губ Баки. Ничего особенного он не почувствовал, не было даже отклика, но Баки почти сразу открыл глаза.

«Что ты сделал?»  
«Отдал ему немного твоей жизненной силы, – отозвался Локи. – Теперь его тело быстрее восстановится от повреждений Эфиром».  
«Почему ты так добр? – нахмурился Стив. – Ты ведь сам говорил, что почти не знаешь Баки».  
«Зрелище понравилось», – хихикнул Локи и пропал. И что-то подсказывало Стиву, что это насовсем.

Тем временем Баки завозился рядом с ним, сел и потер лицо ладонями.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Меня еще ни разу не вырубало вот так после секса.  
– Это все Эфир, – ответил Стив и чуть отодвинулся.

Баки отозвался на его движение горькой улыбкой.

– Понятно.  
– О чем ты? – удивился Стив.  
– Я так и думал, что это все изменит.

Стив отчаянно покраснел, потянулся было к нему, но тут же остановился.

– Ты больше не захочешь видеть меня, – проговорил он.

Баки удивленно захлопал глазами и снова усмехнулся.

– Это тебе противно меня касаться. Я удивляюсь, как ты еще… смог. Но не волнуйся, я настаивать не стану. Не в моих привычках вешаться кому-то на шею, даже если этот кто-то – Капитан Америка.

В голосе его было столько боли и обиды, что Стив оцепенел, но когда Баки попробовал гордо сползти с кровати, дернулся вперед, схватил его за плечо и повалил на кровать.

– А если Капитан Америка сам готов вешаться кому-то на шею? – негромко спросил он, пристально глядя Баки в глаза. Тот ответил настороженным взглядом. – Что скажешь, Бак? Что если это я хочу тебя?  
– Но ты никогда, это я… – начал было Баки, умолк и пожал плечами. – Ты никогда не смотрел на мужчин, я знаю. А со мной… Со мной случалось.  
– Я всегда смотрел только на тебя, – негромко отозвался Стив. – Зачем мне кто-то еще?  
– Ты не говорил.  
– Наверное, и не сказал бы, если бы обстоятельства не подтолкнули.  
– Да уж, подтолкнули, – хмыкнул Баки и провел ладонью по волосам. – Значит, мы друзья?

Стив отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я не хочу быть тебе другом. Я хочу быть для тебя большим.

Баки, нахмурившись, несколько мгновений раздумывал, а потом медленно кивнул и встал с кровати. Двигался он уже куда ловчее, чем раньше. Стив с недоумением наблюдал, как он одевается.

– А ты чего сидишь? – спросил Баки, застегивая ремень.  
– А что?  
– Этот Эфир надо поймать, пока он никому больше не навредил.

Стив усмехнулся и соскочил на пол. Даже если Локи и прав, Баки не помешает развлечься погоней.

– Согласен, – сказал он и наклонился за одеждой.


End file.
